


Asking 4 It

by Ron9101



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Episode 8, F/M, Song fic, Spoilers Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ron9101/pseuds/Ron9101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will try.</p>
<p>For him</p>
<p>She will try</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking 4 It

**Author's Note:**

> For The prompt: Shuffle your playlist
> 
> First song that comes up, write something inspired by it. 
> 
> Can be absolutely anything to do with the Daredevil Universe.
> 
> Song: Asking 4 It feat Fetty Wap - Gwen Stefani 
> 
> Timeline: That night when she was stabbed. They had to sleep at some point right? Sho this is Elektra watching Matt sleep and doing some thinking.

**Asking 4 It**

****

  
_"I'm someone you love, making it clear, baby_   
_I'm someone you love, making it clear, baby"_   


  
  
Matt Murdock.   
  
She doesn' t know how it comes to this. He was a mission after all, but she knew, the moment he refused to play her game with that fat fucker Swenney, It was it for her.   
  
She wouldn't break that man.   
  


  
_"Oh why, why would, why would you wanna be_   
_Why would you wanna be with someone like me_   
_Oh why, why would, why would you wanna live_   
_Why would you wanna live so recklessly? "_   


  
  
The billboard's lights lit the room. It's a carnival of colours in there, the reflection of the lights on the glass makes it takes different shapes and forms. They dance around the room.   
  
Matt is at her side, He is sleeping on a chair, his head rest on the back of it – That is not a confortable position – He will be neck sore later. She smiles to herself.   
  
She is proud of the man he has become.   
  
She is scared to damage that.   
  
She is scared, that whatever it is inside her will consume him.   
  


  
_"I don't know where I was, I was lost, I was nothing_   
_The real version of me, I had never even seen_   
_You givin' me truth and it's such an unfamiliar subject_   
_So, could you answer me please?"_   


  
  
He sees the good in everyone. He even sees some good in her, and she wants to, so bad to see something worth saving on herself, and that she can be good for him, for everyone, but on the other hand, she is good.   
  
She is good at killing.   
  
She is good at getting what she wants.   
  
But she is not good on what Matt wants her to be.   
  
Maybe she can learn.   
  
Maybe it's not too late. 

  
_"Are you sure you wanna love me?_   
_Are you sure you wanna love me?_   
_You're asking for it, you're asking for it_   
_And I'm just saying, boy"_   


  
  
She fell in love.   
  
Something she thought she would never do or have.   
  
She cares for people, like that asshole Stick, But Matt.   
  
She loves him.   
  
All those years ago, she had to get away before it was too late but now, with him at her side. She dears to dream that maybe, maybe they can have a chance.   
  
She knows him better than anyone, she knows that's what drags Matt to her. What makes him almost lose all control when being with her, but not all, never all.   
  
She wants all of him but he only wants half of her.   
  
He doesn't know the whole story and she wants it to stay that way.   
  


  
_"I, I know, I know that it's a lot_   
_I know that it's a lot to handle me_   
_But it, it is, but it is what it is_   
_It's all a part of my broken history"_   


  
  
Stick trained her and sent him to him.   
  
She wanted him to let go, she wanted him to be the best he could be, but the best in him is that he's not a killer.   
Unlike her.   
  
That burning desire that flows through her veins when she takes a life, the way she enjoys cut a throat, break a bone, stab one of his blades onto another person's heart.   
  
That is a thrilled Matt will never understand.   
  
And that's her best quality   
  


  
_"You're asking for it, you're asking for it_   
_And I'm just saying, boy"_   


  
  
She is gonna try this time. If he ask. She is gonna try.   
  
He has a life in Hells Kitchen.   
  
She has a life with the world.   
  
But she will stay if he ask. She will try.   
  
She will try.   
  


  
_"You're asking for it, you're asking for it_   
_I dare ya, dare ya, dare ya"_   


**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are mine.   
> English is not my first lenguage so i'm guilty for any F-up here.


End file.
